


Hurry!

by thedragonemperess



Series: The Hollywood Ghost Club: After Hours One Shots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Character Insert, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess
Summary: Willie was skating inside the HGC and breaks one of the hoops. John runs to help them clean everything up before Caleb can get to the crime scene.
Relationships: Caleb Covington/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Hollywood Ghost Club: After Hours One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hurry!

**Author's Note:**

> John Covington belongs to the beautiful, amazing, wonderful, talented, wonderlandandotherplaces. Sabrina Covington belongs to me. Anyone can use the idea of the Hollywood Ghost Club: After Hours.

The Hollywood Ghost Club.

The HGC.

The most exclusive club in all of Hollywood.

The most exclusive club in all of California.

The most uptight place to work at.

Rumors say that punishments for any form of misbehavior entail unspeakable horrors, and that nothing has ever, ever gone wrong in the history of the establishment without--

Crash!

“Can I have a little help here please?!” Willie exclaimed from the tuba.

Renée and Sven ran over to him just as John ran into the room.

“What happened, who’s hurt, and what’s broken?!” he asked while looking around the room. His eyes scanned the room, finding that Willie was stuck in the tuba, Renée and Sven trying to figure out how to get him out, one of the hoops on the floor, and Fernando standing on a tabe. John fixed his posture, standing up straight with his arms on either side of him. He took in all of the damage and took a deep breath. You could have sworn to have seen his soul leaving his body if it wasn’t for the fact that he was already dead. All eyes turned to him for instructions.

“First thing’s first, Fernando, get off the table.” He promptly jumped off the table, shaking it slightly and landing with a thud.

“Sabrina, hold up your father.” “On it,” she said quickly. She ran up and backstage, out of sight.

“What about me?! This is really uncomfortable, you know!” Willie exclaimed, moving has hands while doing so.

“You can teleport out, Willie.”

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that,” he said blankly before appearing next to the tuba.

“Now, would you mind explaining to me what happened?”

“I was skating when my board hit the banister. I flew forward towards the hoop. Sabrina was able to teleport away in time, letting me through the hoop, but it got caught on my foot and fell, while I landed in the tuba,” Willie explained quickly.

It wasn’t a surprise that they were rushing; they had heard the rumors of what Caleb’s punishments were like. Of course, none of them were true. The worst that has ever happened was someone being sentenced to clean the bathrooms and kitchen for a month and someone else losing movie privileges (being allowed to watch movies with the rest of the club) for two. John usually put on shows of talking him out of them, but he wasn’t gonna use them in the first place. Caleb felt that they stopped things from getting any more out of control then they already were, so John never said anything. Also, everything needed to be back in shape by the next show that night, so he was needed anyway. Who knows how unprepared they would be without him.

“And why was Fernando on the table?”

“I was underneath the ring, so I jumped out of the way before it fell,” he answered, shyly.

John nodded and started walking towards the ring, which was still lying on the floor. 

“Come help me pick this up, I think I know how to fix this.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sabrina turned right and jogged down the hall. She had no idea where Caleb could be coming from, but she knew he most definitely heard the crash and was most definitely coming to see what was going on.

The only sounds were her hurried footsteps. The tiled floors shined, leaving a small glare from the lights overhead shining down on them. The walls were empty, save for a few paintings every now and then. They were a pale yellow color since this area of the building was off limits to club goers. All of the paintings seen were abstract, all containing blues and purples. It was like a hotel, same design; same aesthetic.

Sabrina reached the end of the hall and went to turn left down the next corridor when Caleb stepped out. Panic built in her chest as she thought of what to say.

“Hello, Sabrina,” he stated while looking down at her. His stare was piercing, almost as if he could see right through her. But then again, he might.

“Oh! Um, hi Daddy! Wha- What are you up to? Some good ol’ soul stealing, maybe? I c-could help with that! Or not! You might like doing this yourself! That works, too!” she said quickly.

“Yeah, because that’s something you would actually say,” she thought. She mentally cringed, but kept a calm exterior.

“No, I am not,” Caleb started, “I was actually going to check what that noise was. Do you have any idea what it could have been?”

Sabrina shook her head and moved to stand next to him while turning around.

“Mhm. Do you believe we should check?”

Something was up, that was for sure. Sabrina was a good liar and knew how to tell a convincing story, but those skills disappeared when she was talking to someone else at the HGC.

“I’m sure whatever it was is under control. Why don’t we work on you and Father’s performance tonight?”

“We’ve been working on that for a while now. I believe it’s perfect,” he stated to her, his eyes still ahead.

“Well, you can never be too safe.”

“Thank you for caring, Sabrina, but the routine has been perfected and I don’t have anything else to do right now. I would very much like to see what the crash came from.”

Sabrina panicked. She had no idea what to say to to hold him up and they were a lot closer to the main area than preferable.

“How about what you’re gonna wear? You like posh and fancy things, are you sure it’s up to your standards?”

“Yes, I am sure, Sabrina.”

“But Father doesn’t perform often, don’t you want everything to be just right? I mean-”

“Sabrina, if you don’t know what that crash was, then why do you keep trying to distract me from finding out what it is?”

Sabrina tried to think of an answer, but nothing came to mind. She fell silent and moved her gaze from Caleb to in front of her.

They walked a little in silence. Saber couldn’t come up with anything, and had given up on trying to come up with something. They were all gonna get in a huge amount of trouble, because there is no way John was going to be able to get them out of this this time. And if she got any special treatment, she’d inflict the punishment on herself because if you’re gonna do it to the rest of them, you have to do it to her!

Well, depending on the punishment. She wasn’t completely insane.

“What exactly should I be expecting?”

Saber snapped back to reality and tried to find the words to answer.

“Umm…..nothing, like I told you before.”

“You told me you didn’t know what was going on before.”

“I did?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Oh. Well, I must have misheard you then.” She paused for a moment, realizing that the back of the stage was coming up.

“But whatever you do find, please don’t blame them. I’m sure that whatever happened was a simple mistake and they didn’t mean it.”

“I doubt anything really bad happened, it didn’t sound too bad.”

“Then how were you able to hear it all the way from your office?”

“I wasn’t in my office. I was already on my way here.”

“Oh.?”

They had reached the door, Caleb having opened it for Sabrina to walk in first. After she did, Caleb walked in behind her, letting the door close, alarming the others to their arrival. Sabrina turned around and started to walk backwards

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A muffed “How has your day been” was heard from backstage, getting slightly louder with each word. They had fixed everything for the most part, but needed to finish hooking the hoop back into place.

“Hurry up!” WIllie whispered through his teeth to John. He was the one to go up to try and fix it. He was finishing up putting it into place, but after that, they still had to put back the multiple tables that they used in order to reach that high.

As the voices got louder, everyone started to panic a little more. Fixing the ring in time was plausible, but putting the tables back in time would be impossible.

“Aaaannnnddd….done! Now move as many of these back as we can!” John instructed before teleporting off of the tables.

Two people each went to one table and hurried to move them back as quickly as possible.

“That’s not how that works and you know it.”

With all of them working together, they were able to move all of the tables back to where they originally were. Except for one. So one Caleb finally walked into the room.

“Look, we’re all really sorry, but please don’t do anything drastic!” Sabrina said quickly once they were both in sight of the group.

“What do you think I would do? Like you said, there’s nothing wrong here. I mean, except for that fact that one of the tables has been moved up,” Caleb stated, smoothly. 

“Oh, yeah! We figured that if we moved all of the tables forward a little, then we could have some more room for dancing in the back. Do you want us to move it back? We could move it back if you’d like,” Renée ‘explained.’

“No, I actually like it better this way. That was smart.”

The entire room gave a collective sigh of relief. Upon realization, John walked up to Caleb and turned him around.

“Why don’t we work a little more on our performance, honey? There’s a note that I haven’t been able to get right. I was thinking you could help me with it.”

Caleb looked over his shoulder at the others for a second, but looked back at John. “Of course, Jonathan. Where is it?”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The HGC had just closed for the night. The performances went really well, and the improvised change in the floor layout worked well. It was really late now, and everyone was either already asleep or trying to. John and Caleb were laying in bed together at the moment. Caleb was holding John to his chest, whose head was buried in the crook of Caleb’s neck.

“I love you,” John mumbled against his skin.

“I love you, too,” Caleb answered, softly.

A few moments of silence passed between them.

“Love?”

“Yes?”

“What happened earlier at the stage? For real?”

“It’s....…....long story.”

“We have the time.”

John sighed and leaned back slightly so that he was speaking clearly.

“It seems like every time the break something the story behind it gets crazier.”

“You can say that again. I don’t even think not telling them about the rumors being fake is working.” John paused for a second. “How did those rumors start in the first place?”

Caleb shrugged in response. “I guess I’m just scary.”

“You walk around in velvet and satin suits covered in glitter. How could they possibly find you scary?”

Caleb snorted. “I don’t know how else to explain it.”

“Are you telling the truth?”

Caleb hesitated to answer this time. “You know I would never lie to you.”

John rested his head back where it was before and said quietly, “I know. Just making sure.”

A few more moments of silence passed before Caleb spoke again.

“By the way, my suits are fabulous. You’re just jealous that you don’t look as good in them.”

This time, it was John who laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out Eternity Can Be Tedious by wonderlandandotherplaces. It's an amazing fic!


End file.
